Torn
by Nooka
Summary: Remus catches his girlfriend with another guy. He's brokenhearted, can Sirius help him get over her without giving into his own feelings. RemusSirius SLASH. Also rated for language. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all and welcome to my second RemusSirius fic (what can I say, I think they make a cute couple!) This one is going to be longer than the other one.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the title is from the Natalie Imbruglia's album Torn.

Notes

_Thoughts_

**Scene/time changes.**

'_**You're a little late, I'm already torn.'**_

Natalie Imbruglia 'Torn'

* * *

Remus looked at his watch and closed the book he had been reading. He stretched his arms behind his head, he brown hair highlighted by the lazy rays of the setting sun. He picked up his bag and headed out the door, bidding Madam Pince goodnight on the way out.

Remus tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked happily along the corridor. Life was going well for him. He had three great friends who didn't care about his 'condition' and a beautiful, smart girlfriend, Rebecca, from Ravenclaw. He turned into one of the various shortcuts to Gryffindor Tower, cutting out two staircases and coming almost straight to the fat lady. He turned a corner and stopped in his tracks, his smile fell from his face.

In front of him were two people up against the wall practically glued to each other's faces. He hid back behind the corner, unwilling to believe what he had just seen but afraid to look back and have it confirmed. The couple broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Bex, when're you gonna tell him?" murmured the Ravenclaw into Rebecca's blonde hair.

"Soon, babes. Don't worry, I'll be all yours soon."

Remus winced as they started kissing again, laughed and walked off. He slid down the stone wall and buried his head in his hands. _Why? What did I do wrong? _He thought in despair. _She didn't even let on…or was I too blind to notice?_ he blinked back his tears and got up.

Remus muttered the password to a very concerned looking fat lady and hurried across the common room to his bed, not even turning round when Sirius called out his name.

Sirius, who had been doing his muggle studies homework, looked up as a very tearful looking Remus entered the room and rushed across to the dormitories.

"Moony wait!" called Sirius. He frowned as Remus just walked on by without even looking at him. _Something's really got to him. _Sirius packed away his stuff and followed his distressed friend to the fifth year dormitories.

He entered to find Remus' curtains drawn. Soft sobs escaped from the red velvet drapes. Sirius approached quietly, so as not to startle the lycanthrope. He pulled back the curtains and sat down next to Remus, placing a comforting hand on his back.

"What happened Moony?" he whispered gently.

Remus sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He sat up and looked at Sirius with sad red rimmed eyes. "Rebecca." his eyes filled up again.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. He had suspected for some time that Rebecca was two timing. "What's she done?"

Remus leaned against the headboard and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I ran into her kissing Darren Web from her house." He swallowed. "They were laughing about it, like it was some kind of joke."

Sirius sighed and sat down next to Remus. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. I suspected that she was up to something but I didn't have any proof."

Remus stared straight ahead, silent tears running down his face. Sirius pulled him into a hug. Remus buried his head in Sirius' shoulder, his tears soaking Sirius' shirt. Sirius rested his head on top of Remus' and let him cry.

Eventually, Remus' sobs subsided and his breathing became more even. Sirius gently laid him down and covered him with the duvet. He tucked a lock of brown hair behind Remus' ear, trailing a finger down his face. He sighed and sat down crossed legged on the floor, watching Remus sleep. _Who am I kidding, he'll never be mine. _Sirius closed his eyes sadly. _That bitch didn't deserve him. _He glared around the room. _She never appreciated him, just led him along. She knew he'd do anything for her. _His eyes settled on Remus' face. _I'd never treat him like that. _

Sirius was broken from his musings by James stumbling into the room. "Hey Padfoot what's…"

"Shhh!" Sirius glared at him and nodded at Remus.

James looked at Remus' sleeping for then back at Sirius, worry etched onto his face. "What happened Padfoot?" he whispered.

Sirius went and sat on James' bed. "That bitch Rebecca was snogging Darren Web and Moony saw them."

James scowled. "It seems your theory was right after all."

Sirius nodded and shot Remus another concerned look. "Reckon I should have told him?"

James shook his head. "You didn't have any proof Padfoot. It would only have made him fall out with you. You know how much he loves her."

Sirius nodded sadly. James patted his shoulder. "He'll be right, Padfoot."

They turned in for the night but Sirius was having trouble sleeping. He was worried about Remus and James' snores didn't help him either. Sirius sighed and turned to face Remus, who was fast asleep. Sirius smiled, he looked so cute when he was asleep. All his worries were absent from his handsome face and his hair fell lazily into his closed eyes. Sirius drank him in. _Oh if only you'd grant em the right to hold you so tight and feel the nearness of you. _with this last thought, Sirius drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sirius, with the aid of James and Peter, managed to persuade Remus to come down for breakfast. That didn't stop him from arguing on the way down that he really wasn't hungry and would've preferred to stay in bed where it was, also, warm. Sirius tutted and put some sausage and egg on his plate.

"You can't stop eating, Remus." said Sirius as Remus pushed his food around his plate with his fork. "Do you want me to feed you?"

Remus glared at Sirius and stuffed some sausage in his mouth, knowing full well that Sirius would carry out his threat.

James coughed. "Bitched at twelve o'clock."

Remus was about to reply when Rebecca threw her arms around him. He stiffened. "Morning sweetie!" Remus shrugged her off. She frowned. "What's wrong honey?"

He stood up and glared at her, the whole hall fell silent and watched in fascination. It wasn't every day that Remus Lupin last his temper. "Care to tell me why you were kissing Darren Web in the corridor last night." he asked coldly.

Rebecca turned red as the attention of the whole school focused on her. "Remus, I…I don't know…"

"Oh don't' Rebecca, just don't. Isn't it enough for you to go kissing other guys behind my back without lying about it?" he yelled.

Remus grabbed his bag from under the table and stormed out of the hall. Sirius and James glared at her before hurrying out after him. They found him lying on his bed glaring holes into the ceiling, angry tears running down his face. Sirius and James sat on the end of the bed.

"I should've stayed in bed." he whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "You had to face her sooner or later."

"Sooner is better than later Moony." James pointed out.

Lily skidded into the room. "I gave her a piece of my mind, and my hand" she crossed the room and hugged Remus. "She's officially the school's number one enemy. Even the Slytherins gave her dirty looks."

Remus sniffed. "I don't think I'll be goin to classes today."

Lily hugged him tightly before giving him her handkerchief. "I think that the professors will let you off for today."

Sirius nodded. "I'll stay with you. Prongs and Lils can bring us the homework."

Remus dried his eyes. "Thanks guys."

James smiled. "That's what we're here for."

Lily and James left for lessons with the assurance that they'd be back at dinner with food and work for them. Remus couldn't hold back the flood of tears and more. _If this is what it's like to be heartbroken I don't' think I'll take the risk again. _Sirius wrapped his arms around the brown haired, amber eyed boy. Remus sobbed into Sirius' chest. _She's going to pay for this. _thought Sirius solemnly.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short. The other chapters will be longer.

I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please review it!

**Nooka**


	2. Since I told you it's over

Hello, sorry it took me so long to update. My mind was on other things and, of course, life had to intervene. Thank you all so much for reviewing! I never thought this fic would be any good. I'm not too good at writing romance, although I do read a good deal of it.

Special thanks to Lykaios Nyx for the cool plot idea and to Lunaris for pointing out my comma mistakes (they've always been difficult for me to understand).

****

**Disclaimer:** sigh unfortunately, I don't own them. Do you think Sirius and Remus would just be friends if I did? Also, the chapter title is from Stereophonics 'You gotta go there to come back' Great album.

_Thoughts_

* * *

The clock struck twelve midnight; its chimes rang out over the quiet dormitories. It fell upon the twitching ears of a cat and upon the lone teenage boy sat in front of the dwindling flames of a once great fire. The chimes fell upon the deaf ears of one lost in thought.

Sirius Black was sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace, his head resting on his right hand, thinking about a certain brown haired boy asleep upstairs. He yawned widely and sat back, looking out of a window at the moon. Sirius sighed sadly. Every time he tried to think of something else, his thoughts always strayed back to Remus. Remus, with his golden brown hair and enchanting hazel eyes. He shook his head. _Quit it, Sirius! He'll never be yours, so stop torturing yourself!_ He groaned and ran his free hand through his already messy hair. _I really should tell someone, but who? _Sirius stared into the embers, as though they held the answer to his problems.

The portrait hole opened and closed. James Potter pulled off his invisibility cloak, which had hidden him from watchful eyes as he went to visit his girlfriend on her prefect watch. He folded it over his arm and looked at the clock above the fireplace, but spotted his best friend staring into the embers. James sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, Padfoot, you alright?" James pulled up a chair next to Sirius.

Sirius looked up from his musings and half smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

James frowned. Sirius never lied to him, something must really be wrong if he did and James was determined to find out what. "Lie all you want, Padfoot, I know when there's something wrong with you." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "So, are you going to tell me?"

Sirius bit his lip thoughtfully, trying to come up with a way to get James off his back. "I'm worried about Remus."

James frowned slightly, not thrown by this half truth. "He seems to be doing ok, you sure that's the real reason that you're sat here?"

Sirius sighed, slightly annoyed at James' persistent questioning. "It's one reason; I don't really want to talk about the other one."

They fell into silence, lost in their own thoughts. After a while, James stood up and stretched. "Come on, let's go to bed. I've got a quidditch match tomorrow." He extended his hand to Sirius and pulled him up.

Sirius smiled his thanks and followed James up the stairs to the dormitories. Once there, Sirius threw himself down onto his bed and drew the curtains around him. He lay there, staring at the top of his bed (four-poster), silently contemplating what to do about the mess his stupid heart had got him into. He listened to James toss and turn and then, eventually, lie still. Sirius turned onto his side and looked through the gap in his curtains at Remus. He smiled at seeing Remus peaceful. It had been a rough week, but Remus was slowly recovering and was acting more like his old self. Sirius yawned widely and his eyes fluttered closed.

Remus groaned and threw his arm over his eyes in attempt to block out the rising sun. He opened his eyes and squinted. _Why do I always forget to close my curtains? _He yawned and reached for his watch on his bedside table. _Five in the morning?_ Remus sighed and fell back against his pillows, rubbing the sleep out of his hands. He closed his eyes and lay back on his stomach, intending on going back to sleep. Five minutes, but what seemed like an eternity later, Remus growled in frustration. "It's no use, I'm going to have to get up." He muttered to himself. He dragged himself out of bed, got dressed and grabbed his bag with the intention of going over his History essay.

He settled down at a table in the common room with his essay in front of him and his quill in his hand. "Right, let's get this proof read." _The key players in the Goblin revolt of 1307 were Lord John Montegue, the goblin Garehoen and Lady Anne DeMare. _He checked them in his book. _Hey, Lady DeMare looks like Rebecca! I wonder if they're related. I'll have to ask her. _Remus closed his eyes sadly when he remembered that he and Rebecca were not a couple anymore. He swallowed back his tears. _Pull yourself together! Remember what Sirius said, it's better to have found out than to not have. _Remus smiled, remembering the way Sirius had held him as he cried, and the way he smelt. Remus sighed happily. _He's got nice eyes…wait! What am I thinking! He's my friend and he's a lad! _He ran his fingers through his hair. _Ok. Let's think this through. I don't fancy Sirius because a, he's my friend. B, he's a lad and c, I like girls. I'm just on the rebound and Sirius is one who's comforting me. It's only natural that I turn to him. This doesn't mean anything. _

"How can you study at this hour, Moony?" James yawned, attempting to do up his cloak clip.

Remus smiled. "With surprising ease." He spotted James having trouble with his cloak clasp and laughed. "Here, let me do it, Prongs."

"Cheers." He waited until Remus had finished. "D'you know what's up with Padfoot?"

Remus shook his head. "No. He hasn't said anything to me."

James frowned. "He said that he's worried about you. Will you ask him what's up? He might tell you."

Remus nodded. "Will do, Prongs." He smiled in greeting at a sleepy looking Sirius, who smiled back. "Morning, Padfoot."

"Morning." He yawned. "Are we going to eat? I'm starved."

Despite the fact that he sat next to James and opposite Peter at Breakfast, Remus found that his eyes continuously strayed to Sirius. He sighed and tried to focus on his untouched bowl of cereal. _This isn't good! I'm not supposed to fancy Sirius! How can I like Rebecca one minute and Sirius the next? _He caught himself looked at Sirius again and quickly looked away, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth as he did so. _Get a grip, Lupin!_

"Remus, you alright?" enquired James in concern.

Remus smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

James sent him another concerned look before turning back to the conversation between Lily and Sirius.

Remus let the smile slip from his face and resumed trying to eat his breakfast. _I have to be on the rebound, there's no other explanation. I certainly didn't fancy Sirius when I was with Rebecca. _He frowned. _Strange. Normally I'd get a pang of loss whenever I'd say her name. _He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and spotted her near the end with Darren Webb. Nothing. He didn't feel upset or angry or anything at the sight of them together. The sound of laughter brought him back to the Gryffindor table. He smiled. Once again, Sirius had the table in stitches over something or other. Remus frowned and suppressed a possessive growl when one of the girls next to Sirius started playing with Sirius' hair. Remus shook his head and looked away. _Ok, so maybe I do like Sirius a bit, but there's nothing I can do about it! He's straight and he's my friend. _Remus looked over at Sirius, who looked up at him at the same time. Their eyes connected for a couple of seconds before Remus looked quickly away. He stood up and left the hall, leaving a very confused Sirius behind.

* * *

I'm sorry it's not too long, but I really want to pick up from here in the next chapter. I started it right after I finished this one, so it should be up a lot sooner than this one was.

Hope you enjoyed and don't worry, there's a lot more slash in chapter three!

Review please! I love reading your comments and ideas!

Yours apprehensively,

**Nooka**


	3. Lily's fantasmagological idea!

Wow I updated within a month! GO ME! _Dances around happily_ Well it would've been done sooner if the opening scene didn't require some thinking and, eventually, re-writing. _Glares at muse for taking its time_

On the fantastic word smelt….according to my fantasmagological dictionary, my A grade best friend, my insane fellow fanfiction writer and my grandmother I can conclude that smelt is a, yes **a**, past of smell. The other being smelled. I don't know, maybe smelt is a Yorkshire thing _grins_ rock on Yorkshire!

About the girl messing with Sirius's hair…. _Looks at Sirius in question_ Yes, yes he did stop her, but we didn't see that scene.

On clichéness…..I can't help it, but something totally unexpected will be thrown in later on. _Smiles innocently_ I'm not saying what though.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys had me on a high for two days!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, stop rubbing it in!

_Thoughts _

_Adopts Soap opera voice that Lykaios Nyx used_ and now, on with the next episode of Torn.

* * *

Sirius was sat in the Quidditch stands, completely oblivious to the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin that was being played in front of him. Instead, his thoughts were on his brown hair lycanthrope friend. Sirius silently wondered, not for the first time the morning, why Remus had left the main hall in such a hurry. Sirius had decided against following, it looked as though Remus could use some time alone to think. He had looked rather distracted throughout breakfast. 

_I wonder what's on his mind. _Sirius frowned thoughtfully, he was sure it wasn't Rebecca. Remus hadn't looked at her as much as he used to throughout the meal. _Was he thinking about me? _His heart fluttered at the thought, but Sirius ruthlessly quelled it. _No. he was probably thinking of some other girl. _He sighed unhappily and rubbed his eyes.

"Sirius, are you alright?" asked Lily in concern.

Sirius jumped. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly at her.

Lily raised an elegant eyebrow. "Sirius, you've not been paying attention at all during this match."

"I have." He interrupted.

"Ok, what's the score?"

"Uh…it's…" Lily smirked and Sirius glared at her. "Alright, fine. I haven't been paying attention. So what?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply, nut the stands erupted into cheers as Gryffindor scored. She stood and pulled Sirius to his feet. "Come on, let's go and talk someplace quieter than here." She shouted in his ear and led him away from the cheering crowds.

When they were clear of the Quidditch pitch she turned to him. "So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Silence.

"Sirius?" When he didn't respond again she sighed, then smiled as an idea came to her. "Alright, I'll guess what's upset Sirius so." He looked questioningly at her and she smiled innocently back. "Sirius is so in love with someone that he can't focus on anything." He stopped in mid-step. She grinned and stepped in front of him. "Aha! I thought so! Who is it, Siri?"

Sirius folded his arms. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"It's Remus, isn't it?" she asked, bluntly.

Sirius' mouth dropped open. "How…what…meh?"

Lily laughed and linked arms with him, setting off towards the castle. "Well it wasn't that hard to guess. I've been watching you for a while because you've been so quiet lately. You're always looking at him and you were the first one to step in and comfort him when he broke up with Rebecca, among other things." She smiled at him. "The signs were all there, dear."

Sirius bit his lip. "Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so. I haven't told anyone and I'm sure James would've approached you by now if he knew. So it looks like it's just you and me."

Sirius sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Lils."

She shrugged it's not my business to tell, but what is my business is what you're going to do about it."

He frowned and looked at her. "Do?"

Lily sighed in frustration; men were such cowards at times. "Yes, do. You have to tell him."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" he stopped walking and turned to look Lily in the eye. "I can't tell him! It'll make things awkward between us! I don't want to loose his friendship."

"Sirius, for all you know he could love you too. All he might need is to hear it from you."

"But…"

"You'll never know if you don't say something." She smiled reassuringly.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but closed it and shook his head. When Lily wanted something done, you could guarantee that it would be done. There really was no point in arguing any further. He glared at her. "Damn you and your stubbornness!"

Lily smirked, slipped her arm in his and proceeded to lead him to Gryffindor Tower. They eventually made it, after much dragging of heels and protests on Sirius' part. He was still protesting when they stopped in front of The Fat Lady, who gave the pair an amused look.

Ignoring Sirius, Lily straightened his shirt and combed his hair. "You'll be fine, just be your charming self." She looked over him critically, then nodded in satisfaction and pushed him into the common room. "I'll be here if you need me, ok?" he nodded "Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on!"

Oblivious to what was happening downstairs, Remus was sat thinking over what had happened at Breakfast. His earlier attempts at homework lying forgotten behind him as he worked his way through his confusing thoughts, trying to figure out his new feelings towards Sirius.

_It can't be love, it's just not possible. Male wolves don't mate with other male wolves, so unless Sirius is secretly female, these feelings aren't attraction. The wolf is just confused at Rebecca's absence. _But then Remus remembered the possessive growl at Breakfast. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. He was so confused.

"Remus?" Sirius felt his nervousness disappear and be replaced by concern at the sight of his love with his head in hands. When Remus didn't react to his presence, Sirius hurriedly crossed the room and knelt in front of him. "Remus, what's wrong?" he took Remus' hands in his own and gently lowered them so that he could look Remus in the face.

Their eyes locked. Sirius opened his mouth to ask him, again, what was wrong, but found himself moving closer to Remus. Before he realised what had happened, Sirius felt his lips on Remus'. His brain shut down and his instincts took over. He pressed his lips closer to Remus' and skilfully used his tongue to open Remus' mouth. His tongue explored the forbidden territory of Remus' mouth gently, but thoroughly, not noticing when Remus tensed. He did notice when Remus pulled away and gasped at the sudden change.

Sirius' eyes widened when he realised what he had done. _Oh shit. _He looked up at Remus, who was looking away. Sirius swallowed thickly and let go of Remus' hands. "I'm sorry, Remus." His eyes misted over and he stood up. "I never meant to. Forgive me." He quickly left the room as his tears began to fall.

Sirius stumbled through the portrait hole and walked past a confused Lily. "Sirius?" she called out and frowned when he ignored her. "Sirius, wait!" she ran after him and grabbed his arm to spin him round to face her. She pulled him into her arms when she saw his tears and he broke down on her shoulder. "Honey, what happened?"

"I'm a bloody fool!" he choked out through his tears. He pulled away from her and wiped his eyes.

Lily fished around in her pockets and handed him a tissue she found in one of them. She waited until he calmed down. "What happened, Siri?"

He sniffed. "I kissed him before I could say anything, I didn't mean to! It just happened! Anyway he…he pushed me away." Sirius swallowed down his tears. "How stupid do you get? I'm an idiot!"

Lily tucked a stray lock of black hair behind his ear. "You're not an idiot, Siri. You probably took him by surprise, that's all."

Sirius looked up into her confident Emerald eyes. "But he pushed me away. He'll never talk to me again." He sighed. "I'm off to the kitchens. Thanks for trying, Lils."

Lily sighed as she watched Sirius' defeated figure disappear down the stairs to the kitchen. _This is all my fault! _She bit her lip. _I know Remus likes Sirius, I'm sure of it! _She walked back to Gryffindor Tower. _He's probably confused after the kiss. I'll just have to talk to him._ She smiled. _I'll have Sirius and Remus together by the end of the week._

Lily gave the password to a confused looking Fat Lady and prepared herself for a long talk with Remus. She only hoped that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Ahhhh…let's hope that Lily can sort things out and convince Remus that he really **does** love Sirius! _Hides behind keyboard_ I can't help it if Remus is in denial and Sirius does rash things! Really, I can't! It'll be right…I hope. 

I hope the kiss scene was ok, I've never written one like that before.

Review por favor. _Shakes tin Please_, Eggbert needs feeding. _Said green dinosaur does puppy dog look_. _Grins_ Peniel knows what I'm talking about.

Review…press the purple Go button…go on…you know you want to!

Hoping to update soon,

**Nooka.**


	4. Affairs of the heart

Yes, your eyes are not fooling you; Nooka is back with another chapter! And earlier than usual. Go me! Dances around room before she realises that she actually has to type it up Thank you all for the reviews, I love you all!

Yes, ok, so Lily acted a bit motherly in the last chapter, but I do it all the time! I don't know, maybe it's just me? Must be something to do with being the eldest Looks at Peniel could that be it, do you think? Ok, enough with mine and Lily's actions and on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Are they together in the books? Nooooo. Would they be if I had written them? grins Do you really need to ask?

_Thoughts _

Beginning with Remus' pov of the kiss, the answer is right there my dear Lykaios Nyx. Enjoy all!

* * *

Remus made no resistance when Sirius lowered his hands from his face. He looked into Sirius' grey eyes, eyes that were swirling with concern and something else. He was so transfixed by Sirius' eyes that he didn't notice how close Sirius had come. His thoughts disappeared when Sirius' lips touched his, they felt so soft and inviting that Remus couldn't help but press into them. He felt Sirius' tongue open his mouth, felt it against his own tongue. He tensed as the realisation of the situation hit him with full force.

Remus pulled away, confused at what had happened, at what he was feeling. His lips were still tingling and he didn't know what to do. He felt Sirius let go of his hands. "I'm sorry, Remus. I never meant to. Forgive me." He faintly heard Sirius leave the room.

What was happening? Or had happened for that matter. Why had Sirius kissed him? Did he really mean it or was it some prank? _I'm not supposed to be feeling this. I'm not supposed to love Sirius! I can't love him!_ He buried his head in his hands once more and cursed himself for getting into this confusing situation.

Lily felt her heart clench at the sight of Remus looking so lost. She sighed and sat down on the bed, next to him. "Remus?" she asked in concern.

He looked up at her with eyes full of despair. "I'm so confused, Lily"

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Confused about the kiss or your own feelings?" she asked, gently.

He didn't look surprised that she knew. She tended to know almost everything that happened in their little group. "Both, I suppose." Lily didn't say anything, but she squeezed his shoulders in reassurance. Remus sighed as he sorted his thoughts into order. "I can't understand how I could like Rebecca one minute and Sirius the next."

"So you do love him?" she asked with a small smile, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she had first thought.

He was silent for a moment as he contemplated this. "I don't know."

Lily turned so that she could look into his eyes. "Remus, what do you feel? Be honest with me, I'm here to help you not to judge you."

He looked into her reassuring green eyes and felt his fears melt away. "I think that I'm attracted to him, but I shouldn't be because he's my friend and I feel like it's too soon after my break up with Rebecca. I'm afraid that I'm on the rebound and that I'll hurt him if we get together."

Lily listened to all this in silence. She smiled gently at him. "Remus, there's nothing wrong with being attracted to Sirius and I don't think that you'd hurt him. You love him too much to do so and the fact that you're worried about hurting him shows that." She hugged him. "Rem, love doesn't come around everyday and when it does, you've got to grab at it and hold on¹. Don't let this opportunity go or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Remus bit his lip. "But I pulled away form him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Remus, he loves you. Just because you pulled away doesn't mean that he'll stop loving you. You just have to show him that you love him too."

He chuckled humourlessly. "You make it sound so easy, Lily."

"Look, you love him and he loves you. You don't have any of the uncertainty of how he feels about you, so that should make it easier on you."

He frowned; it made sense in a weird kind of way. "So what should I do? Go up to him and kiss him?"

She grinned. "Why not, he did!"

Remus blushed as he realised what he'd said. "Point, but I don't think that I could do it."

Lily shook her head and sighed. "Well it's an idea. I think you should go to him, at least. He said he was off to the kitchens, if you want to catch him now. I have a feeling that he'll want to avoid you after this."

Remus nodded. "I don't think that I'd be able to work up the courage if I had to wait. They stood up and Remus smiled. "Thanks, Lily."

She grinned. "What would you four do without me?" she hugged him. "Good luck."

----------------------------------------------

Sirius tickled the pear on the portrait and entered the kitchens of Hogwarts. Instantly, he was surrounded by about ten house elves asking him what he desired. Sirius forced a smile and ordered some ice cream as he was being led to a table. Once the elves saw that he was satisfied, they left him alone, sensing that he needed the space.

He half heartedly picked at his ice cream, silently berating himself for being such a fool. He didn't know if Remus felt the same way and now he had ruined their friendship over one foolish mistake. But it had felt so right, so good. How could it have been so wrong?

Sirius roughly wiped away the tear that he didn't realise were falling. He sighed, pushed the bowl away and buried his head in his arms. Merlin, he was so stupid!

He tensed as someone sat down next him and sighed, he didn't want to talk to Lily right now. He looked up to tell so and paled.

"Remus!" he gasped. "I…I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…" he was stopped in mid-apology by Remus' lips on his.

He froze in shock. Remus was kissing him? Was he dreaming? It had to be that, only half an hour ago he had kissed Remus and been pushed away. _Or perhaps Lily…_he didn't get any further with that thought for he felt Remus gently pull away, blushing. Seeing Remus sat in front of him made Sirius' mind jump back into focus and he smiled. Remus had kissed him! For real! It wasn't a dream.

He leaned in and captured Remus' lips with his own. He felt a shiver run through him when Remus pressed closer. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' shoulders, pulling him closer. He smiled when Remus' arms went around his waist.

They kissed, slowly and gently, savouring that taste of the other. Too soon, they had to part, gasping for breath, their foreheads touching and their breaths mingling. Sighing happily, Sirius buried his head in Remus' hair, breathing in the sweet smell. Remus, in turn, rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm sorry I pulled away, 'Rus."

Sirius looked down into Remus' eyes. "You don't have to be sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you by kissing you; I was only going to tell you how I felt."

Remus smiled. "I'm glad you did." He kissed Sirius, who was only too happy to respond.

-----------------------------

Lily pushed her food around her plate distractedly and glancing from her watch to the doors of the main hall every so often. Where on Earth were they? She hoped that they'd sorted things out between them.

She jumped when James touched her arm. "Lils, are you alright?"

Lily smiled at him. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I think I'll have an early night." She kissed his cheek and hurriedly left the hall under James concerned gaze.

She walked quickly through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts to Gryffindor Tower. _With any luck, Remus and Sirius will be there. I hope they got together; they make such a cute couple. _She thought with a smile. Lily gave the password to a very merry Fat Lady and entered the Tower. She crossed the common room and made her way up to the boy's dorm.

Lily entered the room and smiled at the scene before her. Remus and Sirius lay snuggled on Remus' bed. She felt tears come to her eyes. "Awwww, look at you two!" they smiled at her. "I think I'm going to cry."

Sirius pulled her into a quick hug. "Don't cry, Lils."

Remus handed her a tissue, which she accepted with a sniff. "Sirius and me want to thank you for banging our heads together."

Sirius nodded and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Lily sniffed. "What are friends for?" she smiled at them. "Are you going to tell James and Peter? After all, they are your mates."

Sirius nodded, but Remus wasn't so sure. "What if they don't approve?"

Sirius hugged him closer. "Well their reaction can't get any worse than my parents when they find out." He joked, earning a laugh from Remus and Lily.

Lily smiled in reassurance. "It'll be fine and if they don't like it then I'll beat them up for you!" they all laughed at this.

"Why are we laughing?" interrupted a voice from the door.

Sirius squeezed Remus' hand and grinned at his nest friend, who was stood by the door with Peter at his side. With a glance at Lily, who gave him a look that said 'get-on-with-it', he took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he expected to be a long discussion. "We, that is, me and Remus, have got something to tell you…" he frowned as he tried to find the words to explain the new situation, but he was beaten to it by an impatient Lily.

"What he's trying to say is that he and Remus are together." That earned her a blank look from James. "Romantically." She emphasized.

Silence.

James opened his mouth, but closed it again, clearly at loss for words. Peter, on the other hand, grinned and rushed forward, shaking their hands whilst congratulating them.

James watched the scene, feeling strangely detached. It was as though he were watching one of those muggle films. _Sirius and Remus are together. _The thought kept repeating itself. How was it possible? So distracted was he that he didn't notice when Lily took him by the arm and led him out of the room, he didn't notice when they left Gryffindor Tower or register being sat down in an empty classroom not to far away from the Fat Lady.

He did notice when Lily slapped his face. He blinked a couple of times and stared at her, one hand touching his cheek. "What was that for?"

Lily looked relieved. "You weren't responding to me! I was worried, I had to do it." She stroked his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"They're together?" his girlfriend nodded. "As in, romantically?" She smiled and nodded again. James frowned. "It'll take some getting used to."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you willing to get used to it?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, if it makes them happy. I wouldn't be a good friend if I stood in their way."

Lily smiled and kissed him before taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower in a comfortable silence, James was trying to get his head around Remus and Sirius and Lily was congratulating herself on a job well done.

They entered the boys' dorms amid the laughter coming from the three marauders they had left behind, who seemed not to have noticed their absence. Lily hugged James and gave him an encouraging push towards his friends.

James smiled at Sirius and Remus and, although he as still a little shocked, he congratulated them on finding one another. Lily smiled and slipped her hand in James'. "I think we should leave the two lovers alone, don't you two agree?" Peter nodded and grinned at the new couple before leaving the room, closely followed by James and Lily, who smiled at them before following James out of the room.

Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around Remus. "See, I told you it would be ok." He was rewarded by a heart warming smile and a kiss from Remus.

* * *

¹ Sort of quoted from 'The Prince and me.' I love that film.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I had to slip in some Lily/James moments, how could I resist? Don't worry, this is not the end! The Next chapter sees the return of our little Rebecca; did you really think you'd seen the back of her? Laughs evilly

Please review! I love reading them; it makes up my day to know that people enjoy reading my stuff!

**Nooka**


End file.
